


watch yourself

by shizuoh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This is terrible, its not mentioned but keith is a trans boy, lance calls keith babe in it d e s t r o y s me, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a lot of trouble trying to deal with his obnoxious boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch yourself

**Author's Note:**

> /shouts at the top of my lungs _GAYS IN SPACE_
> 
> so ya boi fell in love with voltron (and keith) n this lil thing practically makes no sense what am i doing i have other fics to work on
> 
> ( ok,, so i kn ow keith is literally one inch shorter but............... let me live.....................)

"I swear to God if you do that _one_ more time I'm breaking up with you—"

"What? Sorry, can't hear you from all the way up here."

Keith grits his teeth, and reaches up to swing at his _annoyingly_ tall boyfriend, but Lance only leans back to dodge out of the way. The _annoying_ smirk sets itself on his face, the _annoying_ Lance grinning down at him.

"Lance!" he shouts, voice raising in pitch.

Lance laughs in reply, heartily, and echoing through the hall. Keith can feel the faint movement of the ship as it flies, his feet shifting on the ground. He huffs, folds his arms across his chest firmly, and turns to walk away.

"H-hey, hey, babe, wait—" he hears Lance choke out between hiccups of laughter. There's a hand on his shoulder, and he turns around with an angered sneer adorning his face.

"What?" he spits.

"I'm sorry, it's just—" Lance is still laughing. Keith wants to kick him right where it hurts. He ponders about doing it, trailing his eyes down, until Lance takes a deep breath and speaks up again, "You're... _cute_. Tiny. That's cute."

"I'm _not_ tiny!" he protests. "I'm literally _two_ inches shorter!"

"Tiny."

"Not tiny!"

"Tiny."

"For _fuck's_ sake," Keith groans, turning around. "I'm breaking up with you."

Right when he starts to walk, Lance swings around to leer in front of him, hands clasped behind his back and a menacing grin stretched across his face. Keith narrows his eyes, and this time he's _really_ going to punch him.

"No you won't," Lance sings. "You love me too much." 

"Do not."

"You _looooooove_ me."

"What is there to love about _you?_ " Keith scoffs, putting his hands on his hips. 

Lance scoffs, and puts a hand over his heart like he's wounded. "How offensive! I, _obviously_ , am _totally_ sexy. A babe _master_. Ladies and gentlemen and everyone of all kinds _throw_ themselves at my feet!" He laughs obnoxiously. "It's a _wonder_ how you managed to score a catch such as I."

Keith raises his brows up at him, and lifts his fist to punch his stupid boyfriend in the nose, but then gets a better idea. Just as Lance is about to continue ranting about how _everyone, even Princess Allura!!_ wants him, Keith bunches his fist into the collar of Lance's shirt and yanks him down until their lips are crashing together. Lance immediately shuts up, making a startled noise against his mouth, and freezes up. Keith tilts his head to slot their mouths together better, and just as Lance closes his eyes to kiss back, Keith shoves him away and kicks his stomach so he falls on his back on the ground.

Lance looks up at Keith with wide eyes, scandalized.

Keith snorts. "'A babe magnet'?" he repeats with a roll of his eyes, and turns to leave.

Lance scrambles to his feet. "Hey, babe, wait up! _You're_ the only babe for me!" he cries as he rushes down the hall.

From the corner, Pidge pushes their glasses farther up their nose and shakes their head. "Disgusting."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
